


160 Minutes

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Time [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 100 Days and 125 Hours. (Might be a mini-series if this keeps going as a bit of plot is sneaking in.) WARNING: Plot filled!</p>
            </blockquote>





	160 Minutes

He didn't know how it happened. Hell, he still couldn't believe if any of it had been real, much less how his entire world had turned upside down in a matter of minutes…160 to be exact…two hours. He shook his head slowly, hoping it was all some bizarre dream, but nothing changed, the nightmare had been real and he was left with the pieces to pick up and carry on, but at the present moment, he didn't know if he had enough strength to breathe, much less do what was expected of him. 

Chakotay shifted in the chair he had been sitting in for quiet sometime and recalled the events of the last two hours…//two hours, everything forever changed…that fast…// he thought, as his eyes looked at the chronometer and in his minds eye everything changed around him back to 21:30hrs, when it all began…

"I love you, Tommy," Chakotay panted, as he reached an arm to pull his mate closer, using the last bit of energy he had left after finally making love to him after so much delay. 

"And I you," Tom whispered as he snuggled closer his head tucking in under Chakotay's chin, his eyes starting to close. 

"Janeway to Lieutenant Paris" 

"Oh fuck," both men growled, out of frustration and knowing anticipation. 

"What does she want now," Chakotay heard himself snarl. 

"Shit," Tom cursed, knowing he was in for it. 

"Janeway to Lieutenant Paris," Janeway called her again, her voice firm and anger filled. 

Chakotay could see Tom wanted to explain something, but knew he didn't have time for it, "Paris to Captain, go ahead," he replied, and his expression showed he knew he was about to get an earful, the question was why? 

"Mr. Paris, why have you not reported to Sickbay as I have ordered," she asked. 

"Sickbay," Chakotay commented, not knowing Tom had to do anymore shifts there, since he had already done more than his share, and looked at Tom hoping for some explanation, but Janeway spoke first. 

"Ah, Commander," she said almost smugly and knowingly. "For your information, Mr. Paris was 'ordered' to sickbay to assist the Doctor. As he is in your presence, and 'not' in Sickbay as ordered, I can easily assume he did 'not' follow orders." 

Chakotay saw the protest on Tom's lips and with a gesture he silenced the young man, for he knew Tom's acerbic tongue would not help matters. Thankfully, Tom held his peace and allowed him to comment. Chakotay also hoped that the Captain was in her ready room and not holding this conversation on the bridge; it would be 'very' unprofessional, yet she had been doing a lot of unprofessional things as of late, when it came to him and Tom. "Captain, I can not believe that Lieutenant Paris would not go to Sickbay if there had been an emergency," he stated, knowing it was true, but needing to get the Captain to spill the situation out before him. 

"There was not an emergency as such, Commander. But the EMH has very important experiments he is conducting and asked for an assistant, which he is still waiting for. I assigned Mr. Paris," she explained as if it was that simple. 

"Experiments," Chakotay said as easily as he could. "Captain, may I remind you, Lieutenant Paris has already served four shifts in Sickbay, which is 'over' the crew maximum during a none crisis, as set 'by you'," he stated firmly, trying not to let his anger get into his voice, knowing he was failing slightly. 

"Commander, this is 'not' the best method to discuss this situation. I want both you and Lieutenant Paris to report to my ready room…" the pause was suspicious. "In twenty minutes," she finally said then cut the channel. 

"Damn that bitch," Tom swore as he shifted to his knees, his eyes flaring with anger. "She 'knew'…she…I bet the damn bitch WATCHED!" he roared. 

"Tom…please," Chakotay tried to calm his lover down, but didn't think he would have much success. "She was probably just hedging her bet…" he tried to offer, hoping that was the case, but with all her 'coincidental' timing, he now had his doubts. He shifted around and gently pulled his lover's trembling body into his arms and held him gently but lovingly, and kissed the back of his neck, "It'll be okay, love," he whispered and vowed, while gently nuzzling his cheek into Tom's soft golden hair and gently rocked him. 

"I know how crazy it sounds, Tay, but she's doing this on purpose," Tom growled, though calmer than before, allowing his love's strength and love sooth him…slightly. "She knew I was going to come here tonight and she ordered me to do another fucking shift in sickbay…sickbay!" 

Chakotay saw unless he had more time, simple holding and caressing would 'not' be calming his lover down. He shifted his large muscular body so he could lower his feet to the floor and then he pulled Tom with him as he turned. He could feel a full smile come to his face at Tom's puzzled and surprised look at being pulled to the edge and then lifted into his lover's arms. 

"What are you doing," Tom asked, trying to sound indignant, but failed miserably, especially since he knew he was smiling. 

"Taking a shower, we 'do' have to report soon, and regardless of what we may 'think' it would be unwise for us to show up smelling of sex," he explained as he walked to the bathroom, carrying his precious lover. "Shower or tub," he asked as they entered. 

"Shower," Tom replied, for he had plans for the few minutes they had to play with. 

Chakotay chuckled as he saw the little imp that sparked in his lover's eye come to life, as he set Tom down on his two feet and started the water shower. "Tom…" he warned, knowing full well his lover had no intentions of listening to it. 

"Tay…" Tom smirked as he followed Chakotay into the shower. 

Chakotay saw the bright light that filled his lover radiate from him grow as he saw Tom close the small distance between them in the cubical that they were sharing for the shower. He felt the warm water cascading over his body, but his eyes and senses were filled with nothing but his Tommy, whose love for him was beaming from his gorgeous blue eyes, even as they smoldered with desire. He knew then he would do 'anything' for his Tommy, including surrender to his wishes, as he felt deft fingers caress his chest and lightly push him against the title wall. 

Chakotay watched through hooded eyes as Tom's sensuous mouth laid claim to his left nipple, his tongue lapping at it if it were truly going to provide him with mother's milk, and he couldn't suppress the groan of pleasure he felt as that talented mouth worked it's magic upon him. He could also feel those fingers caress the other nipple while the other hand slipped down between his legs to his aroused cock and played it like it was his console…with perfect accuracy. 

The erotic vision of seeing Tom Paris, skin glowing as water beads off his ivory skin, his golden locks darken by the spray of the shower, as the sinewy young man moved his way down to his knees was overwhelming. Chakotay could even see the drops of water that collected on his golden lashes as the blue eyes fluttered a look up in his direction…that look alone would have caused him to come had Tom not had a firm grip at the base of his now gorged cock; it was so full of desire, want and love…he had never seen anything like it before, and he prayed to see it again for the rest of his life. "I love you, baby," he whispered in a shuttered breath. 

"I love you too, babe," Tom replied moments before redirecting his attention to his target, and deep throating Chakotay in one swift move. Tom had not forgotten it seemed that they were on a time limit, and by that swift skilled act, along with the quick follow-up of a deep moan from him, had Chakotay's body trembling and in moments more exploding. 

"Tooooooooom," was all he could manage, before his world titled into warm bliss. 

"You okay, babe," Tom's voice asked as he felt life return to his body once again. By the smile that crossed his love's face, he could tell Tom knew he was beyond okay. 

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time left," Tom encouraged, apparently his own need taken care of about the same time. 

Chakotay felt himself nod, and let Tom lead them in the washing up, he was still in recovery of that quick mind blowing…moment. 

*************

Chakotay checked the chronometer once more; they had arrived at the Captain's ready room only to find she was not there. He felt a bit irritated that they had arrived…on time, regardless of their shower antics, only to find Janeway not waiting for them. He realized there could have been something that required her attention, but she could have at least mentioned she would be late, it would only be polite. Instead he and Tom waited in the office, as five minutes passed. 

"Chakotay to Janeway," he finally called, not liking being put off like this, especially if there really 'was' a problem…then shouldn't be notified? 

"Ah…sorry, Commander. I'll be right there," she replied and closed the channel. 

Chakotay barely shared a look of annoyance with Tom when the door to the bridge opened and Janeway entered not looking a bit hurried…this only served to annoy Chakotay more. "Captain," he greeted his tone clip. 

"Commander, Lieutenant," She replied and moved around to take a seat at her desk. She settled her self and looked at ease, but her eyes, her eyes looked chagrined, as she gazed at Tom. "Mr. Paris, do you know the penalty for disobeying a direct order," she asked knowingly. 

Tom, feeling it appropriate, was standing at attention, having seen this type of dress down before…from his Father. "Yes, Ma'am. However," he looked at her, "it was 'not' a direct order…just an order," he corrected. 

Janeway's shift in her chair was minimal, but Chakotay knew it was her way of coiling up in her silent anger. "And you think the difference should matter," she asked in her deep soft, biting voice. 

"Captain," Chakotay said, seeing he better interject quickly before this got out of hand. "By your own regulations, Tom…Paris, was well passed his time of hours served in a non-crisis…" he started to state. 

"I do 'not' need you to quote 'me' regulations, Commander," Janeway snapped, her fury now full upon her face. "I am quiet aware of the regulation aboard 'my' ship," she added, slowly standing up. "If 'I' decide Mr. Paris needs to work another shift, be it in Sickbay or scrubbing Jefferies tubes, than 'that' is just what he'll do…" she glared at Chakotay, "…do you understand, Mr. Paris," she then glared at Tom, her anger and distaste of him more than evident in her eyes. 

Chakotay didn't give Tom a chance to reply, "The regulations exist so the position of Captain can not be abused…" he blurted out, seeing and feeling that that was just exactly what he was witnessing here. 

"Abused," Janeway fired at him. "I gave him an order…" 

"One that you should not have given," Chakotay challenged. "He served his time…" 

Janeway snorted, "oh the little prison slut hasn't severed his time…not by a long shot!" 

"Why you little bitch," Tom fumed out. 

"That's insubordination, Mister," she growled out, a wicked gleam in her eyes, as if that was exactly what she wanted. 

"ENOUGH," Chakotay shouted, seeing this spiraling way out of control way too fast, and stepped literally between Tom and Janeway who had quickly moved around her desk as if to confront Tom face to face. "What has gotten into you," he asked Janeway, not believing she was acting this way. "This is 'not' the way to handle this…"

"You're right, the way to handle this is to put the little whore in the brig," she smirked, daring Tom to respond. 

Chakotay was glad he was physically in the way as he felt Tom's body coil, "I think something is wrong here, Kathryn, perhaps the EMH should…" 

"There is nothing wrong with me, you backstabbing little bastard," she roared at Chakotay. "You think I don't know about you two traipsing around my back fucking each other like weasels," she spat out. 

"I see," Chakotay said coolly as he reached behind him to place a restraining hand on Tom's arm, and gave a firm squeeze; in hope Tom could take the hint to remain silent. "This is purely personal, and you 'are' using your position," he added just a coolly as he could, his eyes narrowing with dark suspicions. 

"Oh…if you have not used yours," Janeway growls, moving slightly back behind her own desk. "The suave Marquis Captain and all his charms…making sweet promises…" she spat, while leaning on her desk, confronting Chakotay. 

"I have not 'used' my position in 'any such manner', and you know it," he replied slightly heated, trying to retain his anger. This whole conversation was ridiculous! He needed to get this cleared up, "First, what there 'could' have been between us, may I remind you, 'you' put an 'end' to it? Second, since fraternization regulations have been officially relaxed due to our unusual circumstances, Lieutenant Paris and I are in no violation of them, and lastly, what I and Tom do in 'our' personal life is 'our' business…NOT YOURS!" He eyed Janeway to be sure she understood and was unsure by the clouded smirk he received. 

"This is 'my' ship, Chakotay, what I say goes, do 'you' understand that," she challenged knowingly. 

Chakotay could see Janeway was 'not' going to be reasonable and Tom had a dribble of blood making its way down his chin from literally biting his lips to keep silent; a miracle in itself. He had, had enough and tapped his com badge, "Tuvok and Security to the Captain's ready room," he called out, for there 'had' to be something wrong with her for her to act this way and it needed to be investigated…now. 

"Computer, initiate Janeway…Alpha Omega…authorization Janeway-alpha-alpha-one," she smirked darkly at both men moments after Chakotay made his call. Once the confirmation was given, the hiss of the doors being sealed followed. "I don't think we 'need' anyone else to help 'settle' this little problem," she grinned darkly. 

That appeared to be the last straw for Tom. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he snapped. "You had your chance with Chakotay; 'you' blew him off…" 

"He was 'supposed' to wait," Janeway snapped, her eyes filled with anger and rejection and revenge. 

"I 'never' made such a promise," Chakotay interjected. 

She turned to him, some pleading in her eyes, "but you 'did' wait…you 'were' waiting, and once we got home…" she shook her head, not wanting any tears to fall; she was the Captain, she would not allow it. She then gave a foul filthy look at Tom, "But then this…slut spreads his legs before you and you're all over him like a fucking dog and his bitch in heat!" 

"That's a fucking lie," Tom snapped, knowing his relationship with Chakotay was hard won. 

"Watch your mouth," Chakotay growled in defense of his lover. "Tom is a decent man, and 'you' of all people know it!" 

"If he were so decent, then why did he take you away from me," she challenged. 

"I didn't take anyone," Tom growled. 

"No, you rolled over and begged for it, didn't you," she sneered. 

"ENOUGH," Chakotay shouted again. This had now gone way, way out of control. He had to get him and Tom out of here and get Tuvok to take custody of the Captain so she could get a medical examination; he prayed it was something other than out of control jealous. "Captain," he said, using his best professional tone, "This matter had gone way beyond the jurisdiction of your position, and perhaps it would be best if you let Tuvok intermediate," he suggested, hoping the suggestion of a neutral party might cool things down. 

She seemed to consider this a moment, then nodded, "Perhaps you're right," she said, and hit a button on her desk which opened the door to the hall corridor from her ready room. 

Chakotay grabbed Tom by the arm and started to direct him out of the room, concerned that his lover might say something to tip this insanity out of balance once more. He barely heard Janeway's words. 

"…the old saying, if I can't have him, no one can..." 

The next thing he knew the sound of a phaser filled the room along with Tom's shout of his name, then he was on the ground, the air knocked from his body. It was then that everything seemed to go in slow motion. 

He blinked and saw he was on the ground and Tom was on top of him, and on the wall behind him was a scorch mark. He then looked more at Tom and saw the blood flowing from his head and that he was unconscious and not moving. 

"Tom…" he called, feeling as if the gravity had been increased as he tried to roll Tom off him to check on him. Then Janeway was there, a deadly smile upon her face as well as a hand phaser in her hands, looking smug. 

His instincts kicked in and he kicked out, knocking her off her feet, and he pounced, but she had been ready and though he got a hold of her, he also got a foot in the groin…damn the pain! He wrestled with her and just had her pinned when Tuvok entered.

"Do not move, either of you," he ordered, his phaser held steady. 

"Arrest Chakotay, he and Tom tried to kill me," Janeway snapped. 

"You lying bitch, you tried to kill me and Tom…Tom!" he recalled and turned to face his love that was bleeding out on the floor. "You need to get him to sickbay immediately," he ordered, almost moving toward him, but was held in place by the slight gesture that Tuvok and his security team had phaser pointed at him. 

"Get the Lieutenant to sickbay at once," Tuvok ordered one of his men, as he directed the others to secure both the Captain and the Commander. 

"What the hell are you doing," Janeway snapped. "I told you to arrest Chakotay," she fumed. 

"Indeed," Tuvok replied, "Yet it was the Commander who first contacted me. Since it is not clear as to what has occurred here, you both will be held in custody while I investigate the matter," he finished and ordered his men to escort both the Captain and the Commander to separate cells. 

"She initiated some program earlier, Janeway-alpha-omega, it could still be running, be careful," Chakotay called over his shoulder, glad to see that Tom was no longer there but getting medical treatment…but the large stain of blood that was pooled on the floor did little to ease his concern. 

…Chakotay leaned forward in his seat, recalling how it didn't take long for Tuvok to find the program that gave Janeway full computer access from 'any' terminal and other controls, along with the proof that 'she' had tried to kill him and Tom. The problem was when Tuvok tried to remove the program…it followed most of it's final program, and fried out most of the computer and had it not been for B'Elanna set the self-destruct off. 

So, within two hours time, Janeway had tried to kill him and injured Tom who pushed him out of the way, and thanks to Tuvok's 'timely' intervention, Janeway did not fully get the last laugh, for her program may not have destroyed the ship, but it did destroy the EMH and before Tom's surgery was finished. Now his lover laid in a coma, fighting for his life, as no one on board is qualified to finish the operation. Lieutenant Manning did her best to stabilize Tom, but even she admitted that Tom was the highest qualified medic on board. 

//Spirits, I wish Kes was here,// he mentally prayed. But instead they had a lady Borg and no medical backup. 

"Chakotay…" 

Chakotay looked to see B'Elanna enter the darken sickbay, only emergency lighting giving any illumination. "How is he," she asked softly, knowing of their budding relationship and by the look now in her friend's eyes their love. 

"Manning said he's holding his own, but still in a coma," he replied in a ragged voice. "Any luck with the circuitry?" 

"Some, but…she must have had this planned for some time," B'Elanna replied, trying to keep her temper in control, for she could see Chakotay was on edge. 

"Where is she now," he asked, for he had asked Tuvok to secure her where there was 'nothing' she could access, computer or otherwise. 

"Tuvok has modified a storage locker and has two guards on the inside and four on the outside, the doors partially open so they are aware of each other and that section blocked off." 

Chakotay nodded as he looked at his lover, knowing his place by design of duty was on the bridge, as Voyager was in big trouble, but his heart and soul was here. "Sensors?" 

"Minimal, but on…Chakotay…" she tried to reach for him, but he shifted away and she respected it. "I know…I understand…" she sighed and tried again. "The ship needs you," she finally said. 

"Tom needs me," he countered. 

She nodded, "Yes, but Tom would understand and he wouldn't want Voyager to suffer because her 'Captain' was not doing his job," she added, hating to be the voice of reason in this moment, but it was true; Voyager needed Chakotay, more now than ever. 

Chakotay snapped his head up at her to protest that he was not Captain, but he knew that was not true…Janeway had betrayed her post…it was now up to him to take over. He looked back at Tom and moved and gently caressed the few locks of golden hair that were not covered in the bandage on his head, "I don't want him to be alone," he said in a defeated voice, knowing he had to go, for she was right. Tom wouldn't forgive him if he turned his back on Voyager for him…at least not like this. 

"He won't be, sir," Manning's replied, as she stepped in from the shadows having overheard the conversation. "I promise to remain her and look after him," she vowed. 

Chakotay looked at the short petite auburn haired woman and saw the sincerity of her promise, "Thank you," he replied and then leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Tom's uninjured temple, not caring what 'anyone' thought. Tom was his choice and he was not ashamed of it. "I'll be back, baby," he whispered. "Come back to me," he added, then turned to leave. He had a ship to command…a crippled ship to command. 

TBC in next chapter


End file.
